


Le scelte che facciamo

by Lady_Rory



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alice Cullen Bashing, Courage, Courting Rituals, Courtly Love, Courtship, Difficult Decisions, Edward Cullen Bashing, Edward Cullen Being An Asshole, F/M, Jane & Bella Swan Friendship, Jasper Hale & Bella Swan Friendship, Outdated Customs, Past Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Volturi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28739418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Rory/pseuds/Lady_Rory
Summary: Bella chooses to stay in Volterra with The Volturi and faces the unknown.
Relationships: Aro & Bella Swan, Aro/Bella Swan, Jane & Bella Swan
Comments: 9
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

Bella Swan stares at the Kings while they preside over the court. It has been less than a week and she had been called to court at least 5 times which seemed to be highly strange for a newbie not yet turned vampire who is forced to be here to have happen. Bella attempted at least to remain in the back but that did not last long. 

On the first day of this event, Aro called out that Bella had to be in the front row where he could see her from wherever he would possibly choose to stand. Everyone of the guards turned to look at her. So Bella was placed almost directly in the middle of front row and forced to stay there for at least 12 hours. 

The next day, Bella forced herself to stand in the front row but this time their was a small pillow. Bella felt that it was odd until Renata walked over and said "The Pillow is for you." 

"Thank whoever told whoever to put the pillow down." Bella responded. 

"You already had." 

Bella did not ask who she thanked. This time the day was 13 hours and with multiple court trials, some ending peacefully and some ending with the vampire dying. Bella noted the one of the things that Edward had lead her to believe was so rare that when it did happen it was important. 

Aro rarely touched anyone to get information. The mere threat of his power was enough to discourage anyone from trying to lie. The few who did quickly realized that although he did not touch you, that did not mean that you could lie to him. He seemed to look at you and be able to get you to confess. It was quite incredible actually. He was simply sitting there, in what appeared to be the most relaxed way and all it took was a look. A small look from him to the person who was speaking and it was like a faucet. They were talking about everything. He listened and discussed but unspoken between all was Aro ultimately decided on everything. 

On the third day, Bella was told to be behind the kings. Aro was in a foul mood for reasons that Bella would not understand. But she quickly realized what happened when two of the top gaurds, Felix and Demetri, stood side by side with the perp. Aro was not sitting in seat but rather standing. He still seemed relaxed but something was different and off. 

Jane was in the court for first time, Bella had noticed the lack of guards for the first days but saw them when she left after hours of sitting or standing, she would pass a lounge. All the major long-term guards (Jane, Alec Felix, Heidi, Demetri) where sitting in the lounge. The lounge was red with dark wood and furniture. A big fire place was unlit but in the center of the room. The walls where lined with bookshelves, there were games and tv in one corner, in another a long writing table, the chairs were all leather and black, 

They weren't talking much. Heidi was wrapped in Felix who was wrapped up in Alec. Alec and Felix was having a long conversation by the looks of it. Jane was staring at book but not reading nor comprehending the words that were on the page.


	2. Chapter 2

The Volturi had an hidden meeting from Bella. All of the top guards stood in half moon shape in front of the kings with the lower guards behind them. Jane sat where Bella sat earlier that day. She looked towards the throne where two of the three kings sat. They heard the final king approaching and Jane stood.

"We called this meeting to discuss..." Aro's melodious voice rang out in the room "Bella's position.  
"

All of the gaurds stood a little straighter: the older ones (Felix, Heidi, Demetri, Renata, Jane and Alec) felt like they were gaining something.

"She is very important to **me.** Her happiness **is important to me**. So no more avoiding her. You gain her trust- and her friendship." Aro continued pausing to look at everyone.


	3. Chapter 3

Bella woke up to the **sound of knocking** on her door and a groan that made everyone feel it. The person _**on the other**_ end of the door paused for a brief moment before softly calling

"Bella," It was Jane. 

"Hold on a moment," Bella responded kindly. 

**Jane** waited as Bella got up and walked towards the door. 

"Jane," Bella looked _questioningly **at**_ Jane. "What are you doing?" 

"Do you want to hang out?" 

"Yes, Do you like reading?" Bella asked. 

" **Sure** I like to read." said Jane. 

"What books," Bella said beginning a conversation.

 **Bella** gestured for her to come in. Jane saw Bella's bookshelf which was filled with **plenty** with books and papers stuffed in between the pages. Bella grinned at Jane's expression. 

" _Most of the books **belong to**_ you guys so I make sure not to the mark in them. Some of the other books, well loved, are mine. I have everything from the Ilad to Harry Potter." Bella said. 

"Did you take first?"

"No, I asked **Aro** for any books that I burrowed. Crap- **Master _Aro_ for **any of the books." Bella said "I am still trying to fall in with all of this." 

Jane actually began to understand that Bella is trying to figure out a lifestyle that she as a modern girl would have little comprehension of the rules of Volturi. 

"I can help you." Jane added.

" **That would be amazing!!** " 

Bella suddenly blushed as she realized that most of the castles probably will have heard. 

"I am so sorry. I just honestly want know what I am supposed to be doing." Bella began. "Nobody tells me anything." 

"What do you want **to know**?" 

"Why am I here?" 

Jane did not say anything.

"Alright, come in. What books do you like?" Bella asked. 

_"The Great Gatsby."_ said Jane.

Bella walked across the room and grabbed Jane's book along with her book. They sat on the bed together.

* * *

Marcus grinned at Aro who was fidgeting as he read a report. His typical Mona Lisa look replaced by a grin. 

" **What** " Aro said.

"You are nervous about Jane being alone in Bella's Room when **you _have_** _not_ even been her room _alone_ with her. Which is a you issue. Because if you **spent time** with her, then _the guards_ would understand her position, _she_ would began to understand it too. But you have to actually **talk** and spend time with her," Marcus stated sagely. 

Aro looked at Marcus for a moment before getting up and walking towards Bella's room. **As he passed** the guards reflexively stood a little straighter and started following him with their eyes. Aro kept focus on the destination. He stood in front of the door and heard them talking about characters and how to have well developed them. He knocked and waited for _Bella_ because Jane **knew** that he was there.

Bella opened the door and said "Hello.." 

"Can I join." 

"Yes," Bella said moving to the side and gestured for him to come in. 

Aro was amused by his thoughts: If this was _anyone_ else in the **entire** court than the thought of just gesturing and not bowing to him would have horrified them. 

"What books?" Bella said. 

Aro looked at the stuffed bookshelf, a mix of books that he recognized as belonging to him and her. Paper where stuffed in books that belonged to Aro which was actually less than the ones you have. 

"Anna Karenina." 

Bella reached over grab the book. When Aro was handed the book, He noted that the pages where well organized but had plenty of notes. Different colors as though Bella would read and reread the books, then write. She wrote things and highlighted, underlined, **bolded** anything that she deemed important. 

"You read this often." 

"I read parts often so I write things to **keep** up with what is going on. The world he created is very complicated and.... so I write. Sorry, I can---" 

"No, Bella" Aro demurred at her "I am borrowing this book from _you_ not the other way around. Plus, I might add some of my own. if that it is ok with you?" 

"Yes." 

Jane sat on Bella's bed flipping through the Great Gatsby and next to her in the spot that had clearly belonged to Bella, was _Pride and Prejudice_ along with a piece of paper where she was writing things down. 

"I am guessing that you might want a place to sit--" Bella began gesturing around the room which had very little places to sit. "There is a couch that I think you should be able to move."

Bella shrugged as though to say _I am sorry. Nobody ever actually hangs out with me so nobody knows this._

Jane got up and moved the couch. Jane then paused. Aro could see the conflict. She liked Bella and reading on her bed, the simple thing that it was, because it wasn't because of Bella wanting _to advance_ but because _Jane_ went to Bella and **Bella** without a thought allowed her in. But she knew her place, if Aro directly said the _**couch**_ was her place than Jane would not hesitant to follow. 

_"I can sit."_ Aro began "on the couch." 

* * *

A soft stir had came over the castle when Aro entered Bella's room. The guards all focused on any sound from the room which was none.


End file.
